


A Letter to Who You Were

by giraffewrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Feels, Hurt No Comfort, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Bow suggests Adora scrapbooks as a way to process what she’s been through. Adora doesn’t quite understand how it’ll help, but gives it a go anyway. Unfortunately for her, it turns out to worsen her pain.





	A Letter to Who You Were

“A scrapbook,” Bow had said, handing Adora a book. It’s cover was black, the inside pages empty.

Adora, with her eyebrow creased, had looked up at him. “A what?”

“Scrapbook.” Bow sat besides her on the bed. “You know, to fill up with memories and keepsakes.”

Still unsure, Adora had shook her head. “No I... I don’t know.” She’d looked at Bow with both confusion and curiosity. “How do I use it?”

Bow had explained it all to her. The purpose of a scrapbook, why people do it, how it can help people. In this case, he’d thought it’d be a good idea for Adora to scrapbook about Catra and The Horde.

“But I... I don’t have anything to scrapbook with,” Adora had pointed out. She also didn’t know if she wanted to do it. She was trying to repress all her feelings in regards to who she once was and what she stood for.

“You have your old uniform,” Bow pointed out. “Maybe cut some fabric off, stick it in. You could always draw things as well if you don’t have photos. Than could work.”

Adora, still unsure about the idea, had forced a smile. She looked down at the scrapbook in questions. “Maybe.”

Now, sat cross legged on the window ledge, Adora’s got the scrapbook in front of her. Her old Horde uniform is besides her too. She doesn’t know if this’ll work, she’s never been creative, but what’s she got to lose?

She picks her jacket up and examine it. The material is faded and well warn. She opens it up, laying it out in front of her and running her hand across the material.

“Wait...”

Her finger have found something. A well blended piece of fabric has been sewn into her jacket; she’s never noticed this before. Upon closer examination, she realises it’s a pocket. Curiosity and caution running through her, she slips her fingers in and finds a piece of folded paper. She opens it up.

_Adora,_

_Congratulations on making force captain, it’s a step closer to us being where we’re always wanted to be. I knew you could do it._

_I intend for you to find this letter when you’re going through a tough time (probably when Shadow Weaver is being an ass) so you can remember how far you’ve already come._

_I have no doubts that the two of us can ride to the top together. Because everything we do, we do together. And that’s why you’re the only one I trust._

_Love, Catra_

_P.S sorry for sewing a random pocket into your jacket._

Adora stares at the note, tears running down her cheeks. She doesn’t know when Catra has done this. It was probably when Adora was asleep, only a few hours before she snuck out without her.

A broken sob leaves her mouth, and Adora finds herself crying harder than she has done in a long time, bent over and clutching the letter to her chest.

Scrapbooking really doesn’t have anything to lose; because Adora’s already lost the one person who meant the most to her.

Catra.


End file.
